


[范二]曼特莱斯

by 0043



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, all王嘉尔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0043/pseuds/0043
Summary: 曼特莱斯在法语里是女情人的含义，是指王嘉尔在恋爱关系里占据的是女位，并非女化。
Relationships: 林在范/王嘉尔
Kudos: 16





	[范二]曼特莱斯

**Author's Note:**

> 曼特莱斯在法语里是女情人的含义，是指王嘉尔在恋爱关系里占据的是女位，并非女化。

你可以为爱做到哪一步？

在爱情里，你擅长的姿态是攻进还是防守？

林在范的爱情不是能够优越登陆各大网站的甜蜜故事，也不是大大小小的小说能够诠释尽透的，关键全在于不受控制的对方。虽说爱情里不分谁对谁错，但我想，当观众听完这段短暂的故事后声援林在范的声音可不会弱。

世人崇尚性本善，可性本恶并非空穴来风。

林在范深夜偶尔梦到王嘉尔时常会惊醒，过去的经验使他熟练的过早脱离开梦境，因为即使不知道今晚会是关于那个人的什么样的梦，不过他也能想象到不过又是耍弄他的一个恶作剧。从一开始的小心翼翼和激动，到后来他再也不期待王嘉尔能来关照他的梦了。

真是个坏孩子，即使在梦里也不肯乖一点。

那个人啊，是鸟儿，身体轻盈到可以到任何地方落脚，数以万计的树枝哪里容不下一只羽毛漂亮的小鸟呢，可是仅凭树枝的高低和长短又怎能留下它。

它可以自由的飞入人类的城市，飞进有钱人家里精致的鸟笼安稳留下，乖巧吃着人类递过来的高品质食物。它也可以在某棵树上安了一个小家，然后毫不考虑的开启环球旅行。

你没有交往的经验，不像王嘉尔那般丰富，有幼儿园给人戴戒指、四年级暗恋、五年级bobo的有趣经历，也没有在高一和三国混血女孩谈恋爱的经验。你的经验只有你私下找朋友问过的，以及google给你的数百条答案。

你回到了学生时代，对着电脑在笔记本上画画写写，把你觉得经典或和重要的段落一字不差的抄写下来。

就像杰森说的那样，只要专心致志的朝着一个目标努力，一定会成功的。那样的你信心满满，也是第一次把平日拿来作曲的时间做无关的事。

可是你付出了百分百的真心也不一定就能讨对方的欢心。这和林在范所知晓的追求套路背道而驰。

不说每次，至少85%以上他都有开心的应下你提出来的约会请求，当你靠近给他整理衣领的时候他害羞的侧过头道谢。

你们一起逛动物园的那次已经是冬天了，天气又是零下十几度，好在游客不多。他走在前面跑来跑去，看着那些动物高兴的大叫，好像第一次来动物园似的特别兴奋。尤其他喊着老虎迈步前进的动作，和小学生的模样真是如出一辙，可爱的让人忍不住喜欢。你过去把他窝进去的外套衣领整理好才放他去找老虎。

“虎狼一(老虎)呢？”

“二十三的年纪，真的好想看虎狼一！”

嘴上不停喊着“虎狼一”，结果看到狮子后激动的跳着，使劲冲狮子招手，很担心狮子察觉不到这边的动静似的。

“啊！是虎狼一！你好呀，我是杰森！”

然后他回头冲你不满的叫道：“它不理我！”小孩子气的说要叫到老虎理他为止。

你记得那个时候，你站在他身后笑的一抖一抖的，对如此可爱的孩子你喜欢的要死。

然后没过多久，他就向你小跑过来了，把两只手揣进你外套的兜里，和你的双手紧密贴着。衣兜的空间不大，甚至有点小，但是谁也不肯分开，仓促的握在一起。

他的手好凉啊，林在范握住他的手转而十指相握，直至手心里出了汗依旧紧密握着，谁都不肯松手。因为汗液的润滑王嘉尔的手滑出一点后再次握紧了，不想分离。

两人就维持着这样的姿势站在空旷的动物园里，只有林在范知道，他的心脏是以如何的频率和高度跳动的。

就差一点了，如果林在范当时开口，说不准他真的会牵着王嘉尔的手按在自己的胸口上，让他用心去听，去感受，那样激烈的频率，仿佛下一秒就要冲出来似的，他知道是因为谁吗，他到底知道吗。

看着心上人如此之近的侧颜林在范没有告白，在那一刻，林在范在想，他是有一点喜欢的吧。

更不用提平常里他乖乖靠在你的肩膀上的模样。他格外青睐你的肩膀，来了心思就要夸上几句，什么肩膀富人啊，什么太平洋宽肩啊，他说你的肩膀像男朋友一样的可靠。

不管在生活中，还是节目上，他从来不会离你太远，若是刚好坐在一起了他经常会悄悄的和你串通一个眼神，好让你顺着他配合他。其实他要是直接靠过来，你也不会推开他的，真的。他靠在你的肩膀上像金鱼似的小小吐气，吹在你的肩胛骨，像是拿着鸟儿的羽毛搔弄着逗你。

但是他几乎每次之前都会先给你一个眼神，已经到了快成了一个开始的标志的地步，若是你哪次没有观察到但是乖乖让他靠近你了，他回宿舍后会和你耍小脾气。那样的情景下，你都是笑着听他那些无痛无痒的批评，宠溺的眼睛都眯成一条线。

可爱的吧？很可爱。

但他不是特别乖。在队友拿着话筒讲话的时候他总是偷偷和你打闹，或者和其他人，总之他很少安安静静的待着，总要带上另一个人玩着闹着。这种类型的小事件太多了就不在这里一一提了，作为一个队长你容忍了他多次的犯规。

这样可不是一个合格的队长，那也怎样呢，只要他不碰底线，偶尔的小打小闹也是可以睁一只眼闭一只眼的。

但是不可能一直盯着一个人的缺点啊，要常看他的优点。

比如他的作曲能力很强，就像他说的那句“只要你专心致志的朝一个目标努力，那么你一定会成功的。”虽说努力是每个人都该做的，这没必要强调和夸奖，这世界上谁不是在努力着的呢。但是王嘉尔的努力你都看在眼里，他是真的很想做出一番大事业，他的眼睛是那么的纯洁和清澈，大大方方的写着对未来的规划和憧憬。

他也是自己认真学成的，慢慢积累了经验，逐渐有了自己的模式。

他经常窝在你宿舍的床上和你讨论作曲。他最喜欢的环节就是显摆的给你念几句，企图让你多夸他几句，但是又不能大白话，必须有点专业水平才行。

不过他又不肯念完，说什么灵感不可以透露给别人。如果你的表情是惊喜和好奇的，反响很让他满足，那么他可能心情好的多念上几句，然后戛然而止，懊悔似的走开了。

一开始你没有生出别的心思，但是后来你会抢在他开门之前拦下他，指腹温柔磨着他的下嘴唇。你有想要亲吻的强烈冲动，但是你觉得还不到时候。

其实那之前你们有接吻过，真真正正的亲到了嘴唇，只有几秒，虽然那是个意外。团综里传递纸片的游戏他急着传递给你，然而纸片从他的嘴唇上掉了下去，于是你们两个亲到了一起，嘴唇挨着嘴唇。

那个时候你还没有真正的动心，只觉得搞笑，想必这个游戏的亮点就在这里吧。事后想起来却觉得可惜了，果然自己当时应该珍惜那段难得的经历啊。

暂且不说日常和细节，如果要表明两个人的关系有多么密切，除了两人约会，就是在床上了吧。

虽然这种事不可能对队友讲，但是有人察觉出来了。两个人一旦做爱后，氛围也会变的。

如前文所提供的信息，你没有初恋，初夜一直完好的保留着。即使做了那么多的准备，真正上了战场你才明白，你做的那些笔记在此刻没有帮上多少。你的心已经乱了，哪有什么心思去想那些日夜存下来的笔记，你的眼里，你的心里，全是那人皎白的身姿。

他勤于锻炼，也不愧是在演唱会上敢大方裸着上半身的人，他的身材趋近完美，甚至可以说没有哪里的线条是惹你不喜的。当他的肌肤被你真真正正摸在手里的时候，你才知晓他的身体其实更偏瘦弱，不像视频里那样过分的优越。

即使此刻他作为一个男人被你压在身下，你也不觉得视觉冲击，反而是很享受的，是美。

“漂亮”可以是真诚的夸奖也可以是下流的调戏，它本身就带着色彩，这个词语的出现一般都是带有主观意识的。不像“美”，它就是没有温度，不近人情，只适合被人框架起来挂在墙上，远远观看。但如果你非要凑近去欣赏，那请自便。

他别扭的撇过头，不太想看你得意的嘴角。

这个时候你的脑子显然不够用，手脚慌乱的进行着每一步。还好，这里不只有你。你清晰的记得是他主动拿起你手中的润滑液，小声说着：“我自己能弄。”然后躲进了卫生间。

这是你们的初夜。

你的手指尖翻转着durex的包装，耳边充斥着卫生间里的水声。等了大概有十几分钟了，他还没从里面出来，你毫不犹豫的扭转卫生间的把手。

你看到他坐在地上，两腿曲在身前，身上尽是湿漉漉的水珠，看来他洗完澡之后并没有使用你的浴巾。

他迟疑的开口，声线是抖的：“哥，我怕痛。”

你安抚般的笑了笑，然后你把他一把抱了起来放在洗手台的桌面上，手上的触觉自然美妙，不过你更关注他又轻了的体重。

“最近在减肥吗？”你若无其事的开口，手上打开润滑液的瓶口继续王嘉尔没有做完的工作。

“是粉丝说我太胖了，所以才……哥，我有比以前好看吗，瘦了之后？”他扯出一个笑容，见你低头忙着，便收回了难看的笑。

那称不上是一个笑，王嘉尔这般爱笑的人怎么会不懂怎么笑呢，刚才扬起的嘴角都是颤悠悠的。见你没有看他，他的嘴角像失去控制线的玩偶，不可抗力的弯了下去。

谎言精。

林在范数不清有听到过多少次粉丝夸森尼可爱了，他不过是正常范围内的肉嘟嘟了一点，蛮可爱的。就凭他对王嘉尔的关注程度，他从没有听到那样话语……如果他说的是真的，恐怕这里说的粉丝不是一般的粉丝吧。

“我们森呐怎么都好看，以前好看，现在好看，以后也很好看。”

瘦了之后的确更好看了，他本就五官优越，现在更是精致的犹如橱柜里穿着华服的展品。可是，减下去的不仅体重，还有一些精气神儿，从他的身体里毫不犹豫的掉了下去。

你的手指托着不少润滑液碰触到他的私处时，他紧张的并住了腿。“不要做好不好？”

你闻言展开了笑容，笑声不小。“我以为森尼知道会发生什么才跟着我走的。”

你半倾身，把他挡住了半只眼睛的刘海向旁边捋去，他的表情每丝每毫都被你全部展露出来，“无论看多少次，都觉得我们森尼很漂亮呢。”你的尾音拉长，不由自主的感叹，而他害羞的蜷缩身体，企图遮住自己起了反应的下体。

你讨好他般的先解决了前面，从他的表情来看，你这个处男可是比这个恋爱史长篇大论的家伙要强上不少。

然后就是曾经让你苦恼的观摩了视频的领域。这个时候润滑的已经可以了，王嘉尔的身体也开始排斥你，在洗手台上羞耻的扭动身体来摆脱你灵活的手指，似搁浅在人类家里的人鱼。

王嘉尔牵着你的手回到床上，声音低低的，哪有平日里虚势的姿态。“这种事更应该在床上做，不是吗？”更是意外的纯情。

但是林在范很吃这一套，他对着王嘉尔保证了无数次“我会温柔的”和王嘉尔两人缠绵在了一起，他总是扭过头不肯和你接吻，耳朵红的几乎暴露出血管里流动的液体。

原因在于“如果你不告白，我们不应该接吻的，这样会很奇怪，因为不是恋人啊哥。”

你含含糊糊的应声压着他射进去三次。

他用力推着你的胸膛，虚弱的只能用抽噎的气声传达自己的信号。“不可以……不能再做了，嘉嘉会坏掉的，在蹦hiong宠宠森尼吧……”

“宝贝睡吧，我给你清理。”

这是王嘉尔听到的最后一句话，随即他昏睡过去，看来今天晚上确实累到他了。

后来是林在范主动提出来的，对队友们公开了他俩的关系，他们反应都还友好，主要都是调笑以后怎么营业cp了。

窝在林在范怀里的王嘉尔听到“情侣关系”的时候立即出声反驳了：“我觉得我和在蹦哥，比起情侣，更像是情人啊，因为这位哥真的很迷恋sexy的事情呢。”他皱着翘起的鼻尖，像只不听话的猫咪。

林在范笑着捶了几下王嘉尔的胸膛，说他瞎说什么呢。

已经发生身体上的关系了。那么，两人的关系也该顺势做出改变了吧。

林在范就开始了不顾目光的牵手接吻，在队友没有注意到的时刻眼神传情，一般被调戏的都是森尼。他甚至会拉着王嘉尔躲进更衣室短暂的来一发，即使刚做完节目很累的王嘉尔推脱着说不想做，林在范偶尔会这么强势。看着王嘉尔事后埋怨他弄脏了服装的可爱表情，林在范依旧是高兴的笑眯了眼，多骂几句也没关系。

在节目和舞台上秉承着营业“伉俪”的原则，但是下了台不管周围有没有粉丝围着他们拍照录像，林在范都会主动的牵上王嘉尔的手去往下一个目的地。男人就应该更主动一些不是吗。

他带着王嘉尔去定制情侣戒指，在纪念日定了西餐厅和对方听着小提琴的伴奏愉快的进餐，也在公园的喷泉下面接吻过……林在范把所有他能想到的情侣该做的事情都做了，大大满足了王嘉尔的少女心。

但是自己的小女友今天特意喷了香水，他至少有权利闻一闻的吧。

他会在王嘉尔注意到之前率先赶走周围的虫子，王嘉尔回头问他在做什么的时候，林在范只是笑而不语。

王嘉尔怕的东西很多，虫子、辣椒、病毒……他很排斥恐怖电影，但是他不会拒绝和林在范一起在沙发上看，最好只有他们两个人在。王嘉尔更习惯坐在林在范身后，让林在范帮他挡住更多的恐怖镜头，两条腿曲在林在范两边，不过这个人一直在走神，企图用腿撩拨林在范的腰。

听着恐怖电影做爱，在客厅的沙发里，晚霞还没有出现，窗帘半遮半掩。

这个想法绝了。

最后还是王嘉尔先睡过去了，王嘉尔对于性事这一类没有太多的体力，总是在快结束的时候昏睡过去。还好林在范的体力还不错，赶在队友们回来之前收拾好了沙发。

队友，队友，林在范突然察觉自己好久没和队友们好好谈心了，可是王嘉尔又是黏人的小女友性格，只能尽力的照顾队友们，不让他们对王嘉尔产生偏见。

毕竟自己喜欢的人，也很想要别人喜欢，更何况是住在一起很久了的队友们。

林在范顾着自家小孩的喜好，冰箱里塞了不少王嘉尔爱吃的。但是这不代表受益者可以直接享用，反而自己的身材管理权转交到了队长那里，只有自己表现好了才给吃冰激凌，王嘉尔突然怀疑同意交往会不会是他做过的最差劲的决定了。

另外的一件事，可想而知，林在范对王嘉尔的身体着了迷，甚至王嘉尔好几个月留宿在林在范的卧室里。

林在范喜欢看王嘉尔害羞的模样，蜷缩在被窝里不肯理他，真是可爱。但是林在范也想尝试些别的，比如sex道具。

比起跳蛋，王嘉尔更喜欢按摩棒，最好全部插进去，因为王嘉尔说他喜欢充满的感觉。虽然他总是吃不下，哭着抓紧林在范的发丝，拜托他不要再往里面插了。

假期里林在范最有兴趣的一件事，就是喜欢往可爱的森尼身体里塞进一个小道具，然后不顾王嘉尔本人的意愿去市中心逛街或者吃饭，还好林在范有良心的答应王嘉尔戴口罩的请求，这样王嘉尔不必紧绷着跟他一起约会了，在口罩下他可以不做表情管理。

等到王嘉尔真的受不了了，实在是不能再移动一步了，还不可以，他要等着王嘉尔开口求他。然后林在范才会拉着他走进最近的厕所隔间，把他亵玩一番才肯让王嘉尔穿上裤子一起回宿舍。

林在范很享受这样的过程，可是王嘉尔总是很害羞，这让他有一点不满意，如果他能再浪一点就好了，别这么矜持，仿佛快被开苞的少女般。

林在范转眼又想，这大概就是王嘉尔最吸引他的地方吧。

如果他再乖一点就好了，每当林在范真心流露的时候王嘉尔总是走神被其他的东西黏住视线，或者说起无关紧要的事blah blah，就是不肯听完林在范的心里话。以前他并不是这样的，两人握着双手说着平常羞于表达的话语，往往过了一半王嘉尔就脸红的跑了出去，而林在范坐在床上笑呵呵的。

有一个问题是至关重要的，两人已经是情侣关系了，那么该给对方空间和信任的吧，至少他是这样认为的。结果在交往五个月后他收到了一个后辈发过来的视频。

这个后辈是当时在舞台上颁奖结束的时候凑过来向王嘉尔要联系方式的，见林在范一直盯着他，于是后辈自然的也向他要了联系方式。这个男孩是前不久新推出的组合的成员，长相乖甜，比他和王嘉尔都要小上三四岁，很受大众欢迎，所以对方可算不上无名人士。

他发过来的一张截图可以看出来是他自己的聊天窗口，杰森发的信息被马赛克码住了，只露出他自己发出的两句话。

“是你来我家呢，还是你发个地址我过去？”

“哥至少早点来啊，可不能天黑了才到，等着哥呢(亲亲)(亲亲)(亲亲)”

男紧跟着发过来的视频无疑是最后浇下去的汽油桶，火势吓人。

明显是手机被放置在一个地方对着人们的方向，看环境和氛围应该是家里，因为林在范记得那个后辈身后的那个玩偶曾经被他发在ins上几次。

然后屏幕里出现了一个他意想不到的人——王嘉尔，只穿着一件低领毛衣。

王嘉尔冲进画面，直接跳到后辈的身上，不过后辈也不是太正直的小子，紧跟着上手摸上王嘉尔的胸口。

林在范一时懵住了，他的恋人是怎么和那个男孩处上的，是不是对男孩宣称自己单身？再怎么生气和不满，他好奇的继续看了下去。

这么讲也不太对，毕竟同性情侣的关系不可能对大家公开，尤其是艺人。对方是不知情的，但是王嘉尔作为其中之一，为什么不刻意保持距离呢。

比起以前的“清潭洞一枝花”，他现在和朋友的接触更是亲密，都是差一点，每次都是差一点就让他生气了。如果林在范的底线是100，那么王嘉尔就在98-99.4那里了。

说到这里，王嘉尔可不是不知情人员，林在范有针对这个事情和他讲过。毕竟既然交往了，那就只可以和他一个人亲密啊，这是毋庸置疑的道理对吧。怎么还可以和别的男人亲亲抱抱，这样他的告白他的恋爱还有什么存在的意义？

王嘉尔的腿紧密的缠在后辈的腰上，笑的很开心，后辈也是。男孩掐了下前辈挺翘的臀部，对着王嘉尔向上重重顶了几下，王嘉尔居然也不反抗，高音笑听起来和平日里没什么不一样，甚至兴奋的搂紧了对方的脖子。

男孩把王嘉尔放倒在床上后，过了十几分钟才过来关了录像。他走过来的时候只穿着一件裤子，松松垮垮的挂在腰上，裤链是开的，胸膛上满是只有人可以亲出来的痕迹。停止录像的最后几秒他向下扯动自己的裤子，炫耀小腹上的牙印。

是在向他炫耀对吧，林在范想。

为什么一定要这样做呢，假装什么都没有改变不可以吗，林在范越想越心烦，他已经没办法装作无动于衷了不是吗？

而手机能够拍进去的桌面上一个不太起眼的戒指赫然散发着银白色的光泽，林在范皱了皱眉，把时间条拖到前面细细回看，果然。

林在范难耐的咬着手指甲，给王嘉尔发了条信息：现在给我回来。

不要惹我生气，宝贝。林在范根本做不到云淡风轻，自己的恋人在和别人缠绵，还能试图让他做到哪样呢。他在卧室里低气压的徘徊，早上吹好的造型被他抓的凌乱不堪。

然而王嘉尔回到宿舍的时候已经是第二天下午了，一对上林在范发怒兆头的面孔，他不慌不忙的解释，说是哥哥昨天来首尔看他了，一起去了游乐场，他不小心在鬼屋里被吓的摔了一跤。

他的眼神很清澈，若不是后辈挑衅炫耀发过来的视频，他几乎都快要相信王嘉尔的证词了。

给爱人更多的信任，即使知道他的话是假的林在范也没有拆穿，他要让王嘉尔自己醒悟。

听话一点好不好。不要故意的惹我生气了。

白羊座大多都是小孩子心性，爱玩嘛，林在范觉得如果他们两个没有做到最后一步，代表王嘉尔还有羞耻心，那他和王嘉尔之间还有商量的余地。

宝贝，你可要看清楚，你的爱人，正在和你交往的人是谁。

结果某天醒来的早晨，林在范看见王嘉尔正在翻自己作曲用的本子，听到他起身的声响后王嘉尔疑惑的问他：“那个后辈给你发过来的视频你没看吗，我还以为能激发你的潜力呢。”自己嘀咕几句就去卫生间洗漱了。

你到底是把自己当成了可交易的商品，还是给败露的破事盖上一层布？

你不能总是这样，林在范几乎要被王嘉尔逼疯了。

如果你一直这样，那我就从来毫无胜算啊。

你对我指出来的缺点我都有认真的在改正，想要做你的完美男友，想要你为我自豪，只依赖着我，只会黏着我。而你身上的问题不管我提多少次你都是敷衍了事，照这个发展趋势这段关系还能顺利维持下去吗？

每次吵起来都很凶，为了鸡皮小事，可是在林在范看来那些可不是小问题，是原则啊原则。结尾却是王嘉尔云淡风轻的一句“哥，我们做吧，这样哥就会消气了不是吗？”满腔怒火的林在范戛然而止，直接回了卧室，王嘉尔也知自讨没趣回了自己的卧室，真的好久没在自己的床上睡过了。

生活向前走着，矛盾只会解决了再冒出来这样的反复，于是林在范决定重新开始，排除掉所有会让王嘉尔受不了的因素，向恋人的方向稳定发展，才不要做什么狗屁情人。既然他自己忍不了诱惑，那林在范帮他解决掉麻烦。

在王嘉尔下个生日来临前，林在范偷偷去学了做蛋糕，和好吧，不管王嘉尔说什么他都答应，至少要留住对方，无条件的和好。

还好生日当天没有行程，他可以拉着王嘉尔做想做的事情，去坐观光车也好，去看电影也好，也可以都躺在床上无所事事的睡一觉，就当做给自己放松的特别福利。

那天他早早的离开宿舍，去了蛋糕房把自己的蛋糕做出来，亲力亲为的装入包装盒，打了五次蝴蝶结他才觉得合格。他在宿舍里找了一个放蛋糕的隐秘地点后，去卧室看王嘉尔醒了没有。他昨晚失眠了，翻来覆去睡不着，林在范给他讲了七个童话故事才安静下来。

这个时候快醒了吧。

结果进去后毫无一人，那声“Surprise！”讲给了空气。桌面上亮着的笔记本电脑吸引住了他的注意力，循环着同一段视频。当然，这不会是林在范开机的，因为他在急着出门忘了戴帽子的程度下更别提给自己的电脑开机了。他被背景声音吸引过去，抱起笔记本电脑坐在床上细细看着。

王嘉尔穿的一件深棕色的大衣，他坐在平日林在范作曲的那个座椅上，整理着衣服确保自己上镜没问题了才开口。

“哥为什么总是包容我，哥就是对我太好了啊。”

王嘉尔讲到这里被自己严肃的语气笑到了，还是林在范熟悉的高音笑，和以前一样的可爱，紧接着他的状态就放松了不少，一直转戒指的那只手也放了下去。

“明明一开始是哥先招惹我的，我没有对哥做什么暧昧的事情，都是哥找上我的啊。不过那小子一点都不懂温柔，搞得我穿了好几天的高领哎西，一个月了才完全消退，真是个坏小子。果然还是哥比较好呢。”

说到这里，王嘉尔激动的凑近冲摄像头扯下衣领，展露胸口的大片白肤，那里干净的犹如一块玉。

“所以呢，我还会背着哥找其他人的，所以继续写歌骂我吧，谁让我总是这样不知悔改呢。不过我给哥提供了灵感，请把我也写在作词人那里吧kkkkk”

王嘉尔低头看了看自己的手表，“其实前几天我撒谎了，我今天有个人行程，暂时不在国内，哥要保重身体啊。”他仓促的说完就关闭录像了。

原来不是贪睡，而是为了错开时间，等他走了这才收拾东西离开，现在想来有可能昨天的失眠也是在做戏，真是一个坏孩子，他从来都不会很乖。

不过，你确定你能离得开我吗？真的可以做到若无其事吗？

“等你回国，我们再解决这件事吧。”

一个人提出的分手在他这里可不算数。

林在范发送完短信，把蛋糕拿了出来提到餐桌上，去了各个卧室把队友们叫出来吃蛋糕。

自从谈了恋爱，和朋友、队友之间就生疏了不少，和队友这样坐在一起吃饭的时光真是久违了。大致每个人的精力不可能照顾到所有方面吧，在王嘉尔回国之前林在范打算调整好自己的状态，以前是心软和心疼，现在再抓住他就不可能松手了。

很甜。

我可是放了不少你喜欢的草莓呢。

是你会喜欢的味道。


End file.
